Freaked Out
Alright, I have no idea what's been going on or why. I'm just gonna explain it, who I am isn't really that important. What is important is what happened to me. I was web surfing, browsing /x/, all that stuff. I decided to finally give Roblox a shot. I've always seen it as a stupid kids game and nothing else really but being bored does things to you, and I eventually broke and ended up making an account. The accounts name was bored43214, I know it's not creative but who cares. It's not like I have access to the account anymore, since it got hacked (you'll see what I mean in a bit). So, I customized my character a little bit and made him look decent and tried to find a game to play. Then I just see a game called "a gift to you" with no ratings or players. It was at the top of the games section, even though not a single soul was playing it. I just said "fuck it" and played it. A screenshot as proof: I think the weird part was the name. The name really freaked me out the most. What was the gift, and why was it being given to me? I know it sounds stupid but I won't lie, a big pit in my stomach formed after I thought about it for a while. I didn't get any screenshots of it in-game, but there wasn't much anyway. It was just a black void. It was dark to the point where I couldn't even see my character. I just exited it and moved on to play other games. This wasn't the end, of course. I didn't know how to make my messages friends only, so the creator of the game messaged me. His account doesn't exist anymore (at least I think), but the name was "thegiftgiver1427". After exiting out of a game, I see I got a message. To be honest, I was kind of excited to see what it said. Sadly, I don't have the screenshots but I have a vague image of what it said. It said something like: "Hello, did you get my gift yet? Everyone always loves to see my gifts.". I was unnerved, to say the least. But I shrugged it off as some kind of joke. Later on, I got booted out of my account. I get confused and try to log back in, but it just says "invalid password". That's was the final nail in the coffin, and I got off Roblox for the night. The next morning I check my email (as I usually do) and get a email with no subject saying: "Gifts have to be repaid in some way.". After reading it I just got a bit confused and moved on with my day. Now, the fucked up part is that later on I get a package in the mail. I opened it and it ended up being a makeshift acid bomb, but it went off in the mail truck. Now I have no clue why the fuck someone wanted to send me an acid bomb and kill me, but I guess I'll never know. It's been clouding my mind for the last few days and I thought it'd be nice to just post it somewhere to get it out of my head. I'm lucky to be alive I suppose.